This application relates to wireless communications.
With the increased popularity of wireless devices as the user device of choice for accessing the Internet, the bandwidth demand on wireless networks has significantly increased in the last few years. Many wireless devices, e.g., smartphones, e-readers and tablets, often have radio frequency (RF) capability of receiving and transmitting on multiple different wireless networks such as 802.11 local area networks. Therefore, the increased bandwidth demand and extended coverage are felt in places that may be simultaneously served by multiple different wireless networks.